Last Dance
by GirlBye
Summary: This is what i thought should have happened throughout the season but didnt..! R&R


_This is my fist one-shot so I'm very excited. Please Please review! I wanna know what you guys think._

_Summary_

_It's after Prom (Episode-Parental Bonding). This is what I wanted to happen after it but it didn't._

_Disclaimer__- Ugh I do not own Danny Phantom! (Tear, Tear, Weep, Weep)_

_**Prom**__**  
><strong>__**2 hours after prom ended**__**  
><strong>_  
>Danny was lying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about what had happened that night.<em><strong><br>**_  
>"Sam looked so beautiful tonight." he thought<br>"When I danced with her it was like...we were the only 2 people alive."

He didn't like to be teased by people saying that she was his girlfriend. He never really stopped to think about it till now. He realized he was in love with her but he needed to know she felt the same way.

Holding Sam was like nothing he ever felt before not even for Paulina!

Danny loved the way Sam felt in his arms.

Danny fell asleep thinking about his best friend and possibly his first girlfriend. Danny needed to feel Sam close again.

_**Meanwhile at Sam's House**_

Sam was getting ready for bed, she was never going to forget this night. It was her dream come true to be in Danny's arms.

Sam had never paid much attention on what other people said; mainly when they said Danny was her boyfriend by the way Danny was always so defensive.

Sam just blew it off like nothing and agreed with Danny but, she always deep down wanted to be more than just friends with Danny.

_**Next Day**_

The bell had just ringed and Sam was walking out of her classroom, when she bumped into someone walking out. She dropped her books.

"I'm Sorry" Sam heard the guy say

"It's Fine"

"It was my fault" Sam said looking up

"I'm Sam"

"I'm Alex" He replied "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Alex" Sam said Smiling

Danny was scanning the whole school Sam. When he finally saw her, he saw she was talking to some guy; she was smiling and decided to back off. He went the entire day avoiding Sam. All day he went on wondering why she was smiling and why she was talking to that guy 

_**Night Time**_

Danny was sitting on top of the hill him and Sam had met. He looked up at the night sky full of stars. He heard a twig snap in the distance he was up on his feet in an instant.

"Who's there?" He asked

"Danny? Danny is that you?" He recognized that voice instantly.

"Sam"

"Hey" she said walking out of the bushes covering the hill from view.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you avoided me all day Danny!" she said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't give me that Danny I know you! What's wrong?"

"Fine, what's wrong with me is that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since yesterday"

Sam was speechless.

"You looked so beautiful yesterday. I was so blind not to notice how beautiful you where before. But you are and now I can't get you out of my head. Then today I saw you talking to some guy that I've never seen before and that just killed me you seemed so happy talking to him and well that sparked some jealousy in me!"

"Guy? Do you mean Alex?" she said "I just met him today Danny!"

"So you don't like him?"

"No. The only guy I have ever liked is you!" she said it without realizing it

Danny smiled as soon as he heard what Sam had said.

"Really…Sam you like me" Danny asked trying hard not to smile, he was so ecstatic.

"Well umm…yea I've always liked you. But you were always drooling over Paulina and I didn't what to get in your w-"

"Sam I like you to and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

"Danny I-"

"If you don't what to then I completely understand I mean-"

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." Sam interrupted.

"Really?" You mean that?"

"Yea I-"

Danny kissed Sam before she could finish the sentence. He was excited Sam was finally his girlfriend.

_**THE END  
><strong>_

_**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! : )**_

_**BTW I TYPED ALL THE PLEASES! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "NEW SAM NEW LIFE" CHAPTER 5 IS COMING UP!**_


End file.
